The detection of the level of analytes, such as glucose, lactate, oxygen, and the like, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. For example, the monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes. Diabetics may need to monitor glucose levels to determine when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
A conventional technique used by many diabetics for personally monitoring their blood glucose level includes the periodic drawing of blood, the application of that blood to a test strip, and the determination of the blood glucose level using calorimetric, electrochemical, or photometric detection. This technique does not permit continuous or automatic monitoring of glucose levels in the body, but typically must be performed manually on a periodic basis. Unfortunately, the consistency with which the level of glucose is checked varies widely among individuals. Many diabetics find the periodic testing inconvenient and they sometimes forget to test their glucose level or do not have time for a proper test.
In vivo glucose sensors that continuously or automatically monitor the individual's glucose level and enable individuals to more easily monitor their glucose, or other analyte levels are also commercially available. These systems may provide the user with accurate analyte levels at ten, five or even one minute intervals. Some examples of such systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,752, and in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0186365 filed Dec. 26, 2003 entitled “Continuous Glucose Monitoring System and Methods of Use.” Devices and systems for management of the analyte level may also be included in the analyte monitoring system. An example of an analyte management system is an insulin pump, which may manage the analyte level by, for example, delivering a dose of insulin to the user in response to the glucose levels of the user. The analyte management system may be automatic, user controlled, or any combination thereof.
Clinical studies have shown that some patients derive considerable benefits from an increased frequency of available analyte levels, a benefit provided by the analyte measuring systems. However, other patients derived little or no benefit from an increased availability of analyte levels. Using glucose monitoring as an example, patients who derived little or no value from the glucose monitoring systems were at an increased risk of hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic episodes.
Increasingly, research has associated the lack of frequent interaction with the analyte monitoring system as the reason that some patients potentially derive reduced value from the analyte monitoring systems. As a result, there is a need for a system which reminds or encourages the user to interact with the analyte monitoring system at a minimum frequency.